


Eye Water

by XingChenLing



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XingChenLing/pseuds/XingChenLing
Summary: 各个短篇大修之后整合版。主VD、ND。含DVD互攻情节预警。





	Eye Water

（一）

似乎身处遥远的幻梦之中，分不清过去与未来。世界被镀上了氤氲的柔和色彩。

他在讲着些什么，如同以往，开心个没完。但那是不一样的，跟现在是不一样的，跟无人观赏的个人秀有着本质上的不同。

现在？现在……怎么了吗。看呐，大家都在家呢，这不是都在吗。老爸还在摆弄他那堆一看就酷毙了的魔具，那些东西总有一天自己也能如臂使指！晚饭还没好哇，妈妈已经第几遍哼这首小调了……还有！还有虽然脸色不好、脾气更臭、从来不好好听人讲话，货真价实天下第一大混蛋！但也是自己的——

自己的………？

欢腾的喜悦如同刹那蒸发的露水。莫大的惶恐与焦灼迎头而下，痛至灵魂无声地嘶吼。就像缺氧的鱼，无助地张合着其他生物用于发声的器官，又根本无能为力。心中破开巨大的空洞，经年累月承受着四面八方剔骨的风，伤痕累累永远无法愈合。

一瞬间一切都消失了。没有父亲，没有母亲，没有家。那记忆中的残像不过支离破碎的过去的幻影，里面有母亲永不退色的笑颜、手指擦过脸颊的温和触感、最后一幕仓皇的泪水，有父亲令人憧憬的高大身影、演示强力魔具的动作，以及偶然间，看向自己时难以理解的眼神。还有……他的、他的——

“Vergil！！！”

梦里梦外同时炸响同一声呼吼——Dante跟触电似的猛地弹射起来——接着双眼放空地落了回去。但因这一起一落的偏差，身体自然从原本的沙发上倾斜，眼看半边身体就要坠地——戴着露指手套的单手撑地，万分之一秒间抬起食指招摇一摆——食指扣地的瞬间整个身体腾空而起！以这一指为支点原地翻转，踹飞沙发的同时，在另一侧稳稳当当落了地。吹了声口哨，Dante垂手随意一拍拂去鸡飞狗跳的尘土。原本午睡的落脚处再一次乒乒乓乓地打砸了一地。

颇觉遗憾但毫不抱歉地耸耸肩，Dante三两下抓起不多的随身物品动身离开，嘴里跟着咬牙切齿地甩出一句：“要怪就去怪那个顶着我的脸，附加一头硬邦邦发胶的家伙吧！”

唯独这一次，或许并非往昔那样的迁怒。此时年仅十七，初出茅庐的恶魔猎人已然往来如风，只是看不出埤堄的利落行动间，下意识拢住的猩红长风衣遮掩着隆起的小腹。而距他绝望地发现征兆、开始在手头的情报网打探某人的消息，到如今得到fortuna这一地名，大半年已经过去。

而在更早的几月之前——

长刀雪亮的锋利面狠狠地吻过大剑的横断面，搔刮出刺耳的金属锐响——舐至末端之时爆响猝然炸开！空中透明的雨与伤口迸溅的血被削至千万片，与月色下绽开过于妖冶的花。而伤者那张扬狂暴的气息竟在这一刹那消失无踪——上面！万分之一秒间踢在子弹、剑气、乃至冲击波之上！与瞬息之间逆转局势，身处绝佳的伏击之位！

“Jackpot！”紧随而起的疾风骤雨的枪响！

而刀身横转，旋转如风，顺势弹开所有的子弹——Dante等的就是这一刻的微弱反冲滞空力！——Vergil撤开防守的刹那间隙，瞳孔中倒映出对方蓄力掷出的一剑！未等Vergil拔出插入胸口的大剑叛逆，Dante人随剑至，抓起对方的头发狠狠掼入地表——地面延伸出龟裂痕迹的同时，Vergil终于咳出一口混合着内脏碎片的黑血。

“我说老哥，不会这么容易就死了的，对吧？”Dante俯在他身上，一手慢腾腾地玩弄着叛逆没入血肉的剑锋，一手不容反抗地扣紧了Vergil的喉咙，食指还空出来挠了挠对方的下巴，“不然就太无聊了，对不对，我亲爱的Vergil？你看、我们……下面都还硬着呢。”

他说着不易察觉地咽了口唾沫，呼吸有些不稳。强有力的手指依然不容反抗地拿捏着对方死穴，难得一次给予兄长窒息的压迫感。而在兄弟间贴着刀锋起舞般的殊死决斗之后，在这濒死的窒息当中，与Vergil紧紧相贴的下腹仍能感觉到对方本能下的微热勃起。Dante深深吐出一口气，隔着衣料与对方相抵的东西又大了一圈，有什么无形的东西在脑中炸开了，驱使他空出的另一手狂暴地撕扯一切他能够到的东西。自己的、哥哥的，仿佛跟年幼时一起钻进浴室相同的举动。但已经完全不同了。他知道。

舌尖和牙齿一遍遍拨弄开剑锋边缘正在试图自愈的血肉，铁与血的腥甜冲刷过味蕾，与自身同源的皮肉质感碎裂在齿间，胜于最猛的媚药。他的心脏剧震着，仿佛又落入了许多年以来视而不见的那个洞。那空洞尖叫起来，一口气猛吐出经年的气，刮得他脑门生疼。Dante浑身发烫，打着颤，像头不得章法的幼兽，几乎是焦渴地将自己刺入Vergil未经人事的体内。

同步的剧痛令承受者与施暴方同时闷哼出声。Vergil随即咬死了牙关，但原本血色尽失的脸上，在这一下之后甚至泛起了铁青。Dante还是叹了口气，一点点收去钳制住他咽喉的力道，往留下红痕的位置凑上去给了一个吻，像羽毛那般飘然而落。然后闷不做声地，他抱紧了他遍体鳞伤的哥哥，将下巴抵在Vergil的肩上，小幅度地耸动着下身，靠着交合处渗血的润滑一点一点地探寻着深处。湿透的地面上血肉被翻得到处都是，而那一刻像极了相拥的双子竟似得到了片刻的安宁。

但这都是假象，Dante心知肚明。深爱对方也好，想要杀了对方也好，一时的胜负也好，都是事实，也全都是假象。他们的存在即是彼此的矛盾。是爱是恨亦真亦假，都不过是两条永不交融、也永不分离的螺旋线互相纠缠，所形成连绵不断的轨迹。

杀死对方的同时自我处刑，想要活下去也绝不原谅对方的死——爱与恨、给予与榨取、快感与痛楚——他们之间的排斥与渴求便是永恒的反义词。即使如此、即使如此，互相纠缠到哪怕至极乐哪怕入深渊也——绝不会放过彼此！

来了。Dante近乎贪婪地持续撕咬着Virgil躯干上的皮肉，配合下身愈加暴戾的抽插。对方身体深处，以不正常速度升起的体温，被敏感的下体比哪里都更为迅速地感知。在这恍若有形的杀意中颤栗到发抖的同时，他的嘴角竟忍不住上扬起来。一瞬间连他自身都难以察觉的幸福感近乎病态，喷薄而出化为眼角的一抹光亮转瞬即逝。来吧！

瞬息间湛蓝破裂！凭空长出的鳞甲骤然刺穿了Dante赤裸的人身——初次觉醒的蓝色魔人浴血嘶吼，不顾还埋藏在体内的性器，利爪双双贯穿Dante的两个肩膀，翻身将尚且禁锢在软弱人身中的弟弟压制在地。痛觉与快感的双重刺激之下，Dante射在了魔人体内。而那之前涨大到极致的性器横冲直撞，顺着内部力量泉涌之势卡入了恶魔深处的腔体，在迸射与引发痉挛的双重作用下，将Dante的初精一滴不漏地灌入了Vergil恶魔形态下初次打开的生殖腔内。

骤然间剑拔弩张后的双双高潮，推迟了片刻下一轮的残暴虐杀。自愈力极强的恶魔心脏剧烈搏动，将血流速度推向了生物的极限——与之对应，刚刚在生殖腔内完成受精之后，于宿主体内产卵的身体准备，也在极限之下迅速完成。布满倒刺的恶魔阴茎在弟弟绵长的尖叫声中贯穿了Dante——那是货真价实的恶魔，足以蹂躏、撕碎、吞噬人类的力量毋庸置疑。可Dante不是纯粹的人类，没有办法就此死去。黏稠的血液从他被侵入的部位不断涌出，猩红刺眼到惊人的量，永远、永远都流不尽。恰似无形、又永不愈合的伤口。

他的双眼干涩、麻木，嘴唇一张一合发不出声音，躺在那里没有活着，也不曾死去。这是惩罚，对吧？同样的痛苦下同样的自己，是年幼时一夜之间失去一切、找不到哥哥的那个自己。他的哥哥、他自出生以来形影不离的半身，丢了，就再也找不到了。心里破开的空洞，就再也愈合不了了。尽管如此他活了下来，选择将这巨大的伤口视而不见，如此无力地活了下来。这都是应得的惩罚，对吧……哥哥？

饱胀感涌入体内那一刻起，Dante鸿蒙之间就知道自己决定接受它。他如此憎恨伤害、强奸自己的恶魔，又是如此爱他双生的哥哥。这矛盾的感情就要把他撕裂了。他好像在哭，又好像在笑，死死地封闭住自己像具尸体，又甘之若饴地承受了Vergil灌注在他体内的一切。而实际上他，什么声音都没有发出来。最重要的感情、最重要的伤痛、最重要的那句挽留的话，一个字都没有吐出来。直到晨曦驱散长夜，血泊之中，Dante的胸腔起伏着，无力地继续交换着空气，瞳孔里的倒映空无一人。

而无论如何，他们之间的确就此多了什么。

——一定要厮杀到给小家伙找个安身处的话，只得是晚出生了那么一丁点儿的可怜的弟弟我咯。Fortuna近郊，Dante压下重心，嗤笑着。

真是好不容易，逮着某个混蛋的尾巴追来，尽是一堆不受欢迎的见面礼呀。黑檀木与白象牙在指尖轮转，黑洞洞的枪口一致对外——

“来吧！ It’s show time!”

 

（二）

“Vergil”

上齿与下唇一触即分，舌尖轻轻巧巧地嗑过上膛。这便是在被问到恶魔的名字之后，面前黑头发的神秘委托人给予的回答。意料之中，理所当然到引人发笑。

Dante不确定自己是否嗤笑出声了。引导出那个名字发音的口型，确实出现在了眼前这陌生人的唇齿之间。而早在得到这个回答之前，甚至在更早之前，或许是当瞳孔倒映出这神秘委托人的身影的时候，就预料到了的画面。尽管那念出这发音的嗓音闻所未闻，如此陌生。

也就是那么一下子无从防备，有什么东西在他的胸口咯噔一响。紧接着脑袋里仿佛乍然一声欢呼。是在看到那身影之时雀跃的延续，属于八岁以前的那个Dante。天真、任性，什么都没有失去、什么都不曾明白，那个好久好久以前完好无伤的自己。还从来都不曾尝试过跟双生哥哥分开的那个自己。

“Vergil！是哥哥！是Vergil呀！”吵闹又稚嫩的声音嚷着。

就算长大成人，就算面目全非，面前的陌生人完整地保留了属于原本那个哥哥的部分。仿佛那个敏感、温柔，什么都没有舍弃，什么都不需要为之而战的曾经的Vergil的延续。如此令人怀念的幻影，如果，只是如果，就像是那个，与Dante自出生起就未分离过的哥哥还在。

但那不加掩饰的欢呼与雀跃转瞬即逝。十多岁、二十多岁……占据了更多时光的过去的自己一个个走过，或焦虑，或难安，或决绝，或悲痛，或冷漠，将那一点复燃的稚嫩期许重新踩灭在经年的死灰当中。早年麻木到稳定的空洞伤口被这幻影勾起，试图探出一点点的知觉，被这么一挡之下，愕然地愣住，又颓然转回维持了大半辈子的一无所觉。

上齿轻轻抵住上唇，四十多岁、已经不再年轻的Dante下意识地想把那个发音复述一遍。但什么音节都没有发出来，连气声都没有。就同多年前那样。就跟突如其来的悸动般重归死寂。

“OK!”调整了在沙发上更为舒适的坐姿，他听到自己改口说，“这活儿我接了。”

语气随意得听不出任何埤堄。

他也就这样随意地看着委托人离开了。一瞬间那个八岁的自己迫使他想要向着哥哥的背影奔过去，稍微大上一点儿的他自己甚至哀鸣起来，那因与半身骨血分离所成的新鲜空洞凄零零地发着颤。但那念头飞快地被制止了。成年的他更强大，更有力，足以驾驭任何重型枪械的手臂、应对任何情况的意念，随随便便镇压了八岁孩童的无理取闹。连走路都会跌倒的那个小小的自己，知道些什么呢，能做到什么呢。

早就该结束了。他早该知道。

一次次地追逐着那个人的背影，被伤害、被推开，在知情或不知情的情况下亲眼见证离别。已经太久、太累了。连那个一生都无法摆脱、无法愈合的巨大空洞，都佝偻着、瑟缩着，年复一年，渐渐不再彰显自身的存在。他再没有勇气，奔向他早已死去的半身。

他的理由，他的宿命，他永远无法抵达的终点。背对着，他逃似地转身离去。

在你的瞳孔当中，映照出的是怎样的光景呢？

落败之际、复苏之时，Dante眼中所见的是截然相反的光景。恶魔与人类，强大与脆弱，他曾经依恋过，又无比憎恨， 矛盾却殊途同归的个体，那都是他的哥哥啊！是他纵使遍体鳞伤也不断追逐的那一存在。但这也，再也不会了。

啊，比起你所舍弃的东西，自己的确微不足道。在过去的幻影之中，Dante最终一跃而起，贯穿所有意志、并以自己为名的魔剑狠狠斩下！——血光与剑锋的倒映中，天空同彼时一般蔚蓝。相争的双生子再回不去从前模样。

儿时的梦中，笼罩着家与庭院的天空从不曾褪色，如同蓝琉璃那般纯净。而路过这里的风都是绿色的，充斥着青草的气息。

银发的小小孩童一刻也闲不下来，跌跌撞撞地奔向他的双生哥哥。一路跑得踢踢踏踏，还大喊大叫的，吵得要死，比大老远邻居家的狗还要烦。喜静的哥哥厌烦着，也自然清楚接下来的发展。比如背后一个不稳当的起跳与自由落体，滚成一团不分彼此的打闹。但他一次都没有躲开。

他们自出生起就清楚彼此的一切。从矛盾的个性与喜好，到微小的习惯与表情，哪怕从不契合，也默契无双。就好像世界上只剩下他们两个一样，厮杀到血流成河、噬骨啖肉，仍绝无可替代，那样的半身。

“Jackpot!”

子弹出膛那一刻，他们背对着彼此，不再离去。也终于在这一刻，真正意义上结束了一切。

过去的时光太过悠长，那些追逐，那些争斗，那些爱与恨与孤独与痛苦全都面目全非起来。

已无法算清从什么时候开始，他们总是在不断地背道而驰，以各自的理由为名，不断地向前，不断地厮杀破坏眼前出现的一切障碍。而在这莫比乌斯环的尽头，重逢的两人终于停下脚步，即使背身相抵，伤害的目标也再不是彼此。

君がため 君がいるから  
为了你。也只因你在。

 

（三）

夜是沉静的幕布。万籁俱寂。被那样的夜晚惊醒的男孩，不由自主地将呼吸放缓下来，有那么一瞬间几乎是屏吸的——沐浴在夜空之下、浩大如瀑的月光中的存在，就这么一下子映入他的瞳孔之中——要举例的话，就像是月世界。犹如万物尽皆死绝，月光徜徉而静止，世界只剩下目之所及的一个回眸。

隔壁的床上空空如也。他的胞弟套着件轻飘飘的睡衣，赤着脚踩在窗口，俨然一副临门一脚越狱成功的场面。听到身后的动静，对方毫无防备下转过头来，而那瞬间的侧颜，也就不一样了。像是立刻就要飘落、融化、消失而去，同化为背景中无垠的月色，那样无机质的琉璃一般的画面，万分美丽。

“一起出去玩吧！”回过身，他的幼弟向他伸出手来，“我的共犯？”

“别发疯。”当时还一无所觉的他，常态般冷淡地训斥道。

“真无聊。”

似乎是晚风起，吹来对方喃喃的低语。下一刻他面对着他，似是随着飘然的夜风而坠，消失在窗框内黑银的幕布之上。

Vergil慌忙跑到窗口，却见这顽童灵巧地攀上窗沿、管道，飞纵到更高的树梢上去了。那里的晚风是更自由的、月色是更皎洁的，他理应独自通往那里。

这个月夜被记下来的东西到此截止，却构成了组成“Vergil”这个存在的最为重要的东西。年幼时的所有物是会被抢走的，家、还有父母是会消失不见的，父母留给他的项链与阎魔刀，最后也不再握于手中。他的肉身与灵魂被无数次分裂、重组，无数次濒临崩溃。他不剩下什么东西了。唯有那个月夜，那段回忆，不知何时、从何而起，有什么因此生根发芽，被他装在了玻璃球里，彻底封存起来，关在了心底。这是谁也不能触碰、谁也无法拿走的，牵绊Vergil在世上的最后一点东西。

他小心翼翼地盛进玻璃球里面的东西呀，他不清楚那究竟是什么、又会长出什么，却总是能从中寻找慰藉，抚平痛苦。最开始是胞弟一如以往、令他厌烦的无理取闹，变得完全能够忍受，甚至乐于反驳了。然后是那场噩梦，没有尽头的茫然、无助与痛苦，在独行苦旅时、在血泊中、在绝境下……在他两手空空，遍体鳞伤，挣扎着又站了起来的时候，他只是不想要玻璃球碎掉。他不剩下别的什么东西了。想要变强、更加强大，强到心底里易碎的玻璃球衍生出尖锐带刺的外壁，谁也无法打碎、谁也无法拿走它。

而偶尔，Vergil也会透过外界的某些存在，试图窥伺玻璃球里面，最根源的那段记忆残像。比如他那个孪生弟弟的存在，对他而言明显不同的意味。

地狱边缘，他自愿坠入魔界，但无论如何，Dante是不能的。他在坠落，他划开、推远他，仰视着那张熟悉的脸，渐渐去往更高的地方。今晚，外界也是满月啊。他想到。

最后的最后，他没有时间了。他自己，连同心底里这颗封存了一生的玻璃珠，即将就此崩溃、烟消云散了。如果这就是终途、如果就此结束……至少，一同抹消这玻璃珠仅留于世的残痕吧。时至如今他仍然不知道，Dante于这玻璃珠而言、与他内心深处而言，究竟意味着什么。但他累了，太过疲惫，没有办法好好地保存这玻璃珠了。除了一方彻底杀死另一方的结局以外别无所求。

然而世事无常，终局难料。

Vergil醒来时，是在两人刚结束一场粗暴性事的小憩过后。Dante先一步起来自行打理，此时正背对着他，毫不设防。背景是魔界昏黑的天幕。

他们一场以命相搏的厮杀，结局阴差阳错，就这么不明不白地一同下到魔界来了。对决、屠杀、做爱，如此循环往复，高涨不褪的肾上腺素占据了全部思维。此时附近的区域总算是消停了，两人在这天地皆为混沌的地界找到块隐蔽的临时落脚处。

尚未完全清醒的脑海中落入Dante的背影。对方似有所觉，无意识间回过头来。

他又要到哪里去了。一片迷蒙中，Vergil无意识地想到。

哪怕同卵双生，哪怕童年朝夕相伴，Vergil自认从未了解过Dante。这个表面上肆意妄为的胞弟呀，是最不按牌理出牌的那个。他知道些什么，他对什么闭口不提，Vergil从来猜不透。那个时候也是，那个时候他也……月光的幻舞中，他不知道他要消失到哪里去了。

漆黑寂静的幕布下，幻境与现实相交错的间隙，Vergil清晰地听到了一声玻璃产生裂痕的脆响。心底里的那颗玻璃珠里面，那经年累月被不予理会的东西，不顾初生的疼痛，忙不迭地送出自己的气息。使他的心开始变得不像他了。

“喔！你醒啦。”Dante转身随便找了个地方，拂开风衣下摆一屁股坐下去。

Vergil看着他，不知道应什么。想必对方也是如此。透过V的记忆，Vergil见识了这家伙跟其他人日常间的嬉笑怒骂。而他们，互相之间仿佛除了对彼此身体的伤害与索取，已找不着其余的相处模式。

“Vergil。”Dante突然唤他的名字——这一声使他被玻璃珠感染的心突地一跳，“Nero的生母是哪位来着？”

玻璃珠深处猛然间瑟缩、震颤起来。外壳难堪重负，迸裂开蛛网般的碎痕，一声声脆裂炸响分外刺耳。他记得雌伏于身下、共同抵达欢愉尽头的每一张脸，过去的、现在的……每一张都属于眼前这人。一丝一毫眉眼的变化、一字一句呼唤他的声音，都在玻璃珠深处的感染下无比清晰。一时之间从未有过的感情铺天盖地，将不知所措的他整个吞没。这过多、过多的感情超过了承载的极限，引发出淤积多年的伤痕与剧痛摧枯拉朽，令他难以分辨、无法出声。回答不了，给不出对方想要的答案。

Vergil眉头紧皱，本就不好的脸色更坏，一字不发。

“好吧。”Dante见状摊手，“原本想着好不容易有机会坐下来，摊开了谈谈。你不想说，我就不问了。”

“不、我……”被扰乱的心令他急于辩白，又哪来头绪，“我不记得了。可能是在被改造后……作为黑骑士的经历。我不记得了。”

Dante的脸色立刻变了。完全是意料之外被触到逆鳞的样子，还是因他自己起头、穷追不舍的话题，由当事人亲口讲出。他站起身扭头就走，再没有继续谈话的兴致。几步之后又停下来，回头看看至此仍未出鞘的阎魔刀，浮现起一丝诧异的神色。

但那些都碎掉了啊。那些保护着玻璃球的尖刺脱落，里面潜藏的事物展露棱角，再不给Vergil向Dante挥剑的理由。

半晌，Dante站在那里，向Vergil伸出手去：“该动身了。一起？”

在好久好久、那么久以前，玻璃珠的记忆残像里面，Vergil拒绝了他的手。又在很久以前，阎魔刀为着玻璃珠带刺的壳，划开了他的手。但现在，现在那些壳都裂开、尖刺脱落，自玻璃珠的幻夜起开始变得不一样的东西，终于显现出来，能够使事情变得不一样了。

Vergil抓住了Dante递来的手。

“对不起。”他听见自己说，以低不可闻的声音。

心底里的玻璃珠彻底地碎了，落在地上发出清脆的声响。那夜的残像被打破，他抓紧了那只手，愿意粉身碎骨，为之承受哪怕任何代价。

“除了将一切抛之脑后，”甚至不惜为此杀死你，“我已经没有办法更爱你。”

落地的玻璃珠外壳碎成千万片，暴露出日夜生长而成的一颗真心在地，血肉模糊任人宰割。这是脱去尖刺、打碎防御，最为柔软的部分，支撑、证明Vergil这一存在的唯一根源。阎魔刀脱手，他不剩什么别的了。

“够了！”Dante一把揪住他手无寸铁的兄长的衣领。

“Nero是我的孩子。我也、只给过你。我…………”

天地皆为混沌之中，此时只有一个浅尝即止的吻。

Vergil看着吻了他的Dante。像是无机质的琉璃一样的眼底，无比昳丽。

空洞只剩记忆残像的玻璃珠里，生根发芽、日夜生长，结出了柔软的恋慕。然后有谁毫不客气地窝了上去，将自己的一切交给了他。

“我们回家。然后……想要怎样、我都随你。”

 

（四）

Dante的眼中，在那一刻倒映的全都是Vergil的样子。

想必对方也是如此。

他偏过头，尝试率先开口，好歹说点什么：

“你——”

“你——”

啊，眼神又对上了。搞什么。这不合时宜的该死的默契。

太近了。他们靠得太近了。而对于这样贴身相处，既不发生争斗，又不仅仅始于情欲的状况，Dante是一点经验都没有的。双方的眼神、呼吸、体温与心跳，都毫无保留地暴露给对方。这感觉太陌生了。眼眶发热得也同样不合时宜，Dante感到战栗般赤裸。

多么难得。或许是自出生以来，双生的两人首次如此贴近地感觉到彼此的存在。呼吸间是频率一模一样的心跳，彼此间竟是一模一样的心意。

引诱他一点点凑近，又想去吻Vergil了。

“砰——”是子弹出膛之声。Dante不用回头，轻描淡写地分去一点余光，确认在击杀身后冒出来的东西后四周的情况。

但Vergil阻止了他。单手按下了持枪的手，轻轻从背后拥住他，他的哥哥说：“你别动。我来。”

感受过暴风肆虐之时，处于风眼中心的安宁吗？Dante被护在风暴中心，还倾身去吻风暴本身。那无数次将他逼至绝境的次元斩之极致，以唇尖相触的两人为中心，扫荡整片空间！飓风过境，那些华美如斯、残酷至极、连时空都足以切开的斩击爆裂在刹那！Dante身处其中，唇间残留着他哥哥高速动作下缥缈无踪的微凉——曾经切开皮肉、斩断筋骨、噬吻鲜血的刀锋冷冽如旧，在这领域之中肆虐之时，却再无割伤他的意图。

Vergil收刀入鞘，见到Dante摸着下巴打量自己，似笑未笑地一言不发。他习惯性继续绷紧了神经，思考起如何应对对方的下一步找茬。然后被他弟弟一把牵过了手。

“既然话都说开了，我们就继续吧。”Dante偏头粲然一笑，自顾自地拉着Vergil的手走，一路絮絮叨叨个不停。

他零零碎碎地讲了不少琐事。绕开了与魔界有关的大多往事，绕开了令两人都不怎么愉快的陈年旧伤，主要就剩下Vergil所不知道（但猜得出十分在意）的Nero相关事宜了。

“……就那样被拜托了。”提到Nero被收养长大的Fortuna，提到魔剑教团，自不免提到了Dante亲自现身参与的教团破灭事件。说到这里，也就讲到了Credo临终的托付。

Dante难得地流露出发自内心的歉意：“其实一早就被拜托的反倒是他们。该道谢的是我。那个时候没来得及赶上，真的很抱歉。事已至此，也不知道还能怎样补偿那孩子、还有将他托付给的那家人了。”

他微微垂头的时候，忽地神色一动，察觉到哥哥主动与自己交缠的手指。不禁低低地笑出声来。

Vergil把他的手指缠在手中捏紧了，一脸不可理喻地盯着Dante笑个没完。

“你呀……”Dante在老哥彻底变得不耐烦之前轻轻一哂，抬手勾起Vergil的下巴，“如果我说，那孩子对我，抱着跟你一样的心思，你又怎样？”

对这彻头彻尾的戏谑之色不为所动，Vergil冷哼一声，执起此人尚与自己相缠的手，将嘴唇印在手背上面。

“……”

Dante几乎是立刻就哑了。猝不及防的抽气声以骤然截断的尾音消失在喉腔，听上去意外惹人怜爱。

借此，Vergil渐渐体味到对付这家伙最为奏效的方法。

他拉过那被吻过之后变得异常僵硬的手，看进对方明显动摇的眼睛里：“还记得那一年的事情吗？”

“啊——！”

这一句问得驴头不对马嘴，可Dante几乎是立刻会意，触碰着Vergil下巴的手指猛地瑟缩。

“你……你不要……”

是，两人少年时代仅此一次的那场交媾。也始于他类似的举动。

也是在那之后，他有了Nero。

脱口而出的不愿提及。下一瞬的眼神触碰中，捕捉到对方误以为拒绝与抵触之意的细微神色，Dante不禁为自己知之甚深的这份敏感默默叹气。他松开了一直咬紧的牙关：“我从来都没有拒绝过。”

从来以为在乎的是胜负。直到发现这仅存于彼此之间。从来在乎的只有你。

感受到后背被覆满硬甲的长尾小心环拢，仿佛一个贴心的搂抱，Dante轻抚蓝色恶魔脸上的细软鳞片。在这仿佛天魔与人类彼此抚慰的画面之中，他小声的喟叹低至几不可闻：“可你还是走了……”

霎时间恶魔怀中红光骤起！对称的四翼在身后展开，那是他背负的罪，他真实的样子。恍若堕落又残缺的炽天使降世，狰狞而美丽。被外形相似、势均力敌的蓝色恶魔纠缠入怀，极尽所能地温柔对待。没有争斗，没有伤害，没有纷飞的血与鳞甲与穿刺与伤口。被这样的真实所拥裹的他不用无声地哭，不用放声地笑，可以敞开自己，也足以接受一切。

那点儿原因被后知后觉的回想起来。先是一瞬间钻心的痛，然后在Vergil的怀中，Dante从没有如此正视过的经年的巨大空洞，开始愈合了。伤口结痂、嫩肉生长，这速度该是多么地快，伴随着什么滚烫的东西自心底爆发出来，Dante想自己一定是哭了。那些水在离开恶魔眼眶的瞬间都蒸发了，吞没一切的雾气中他都认不出自己的声音了。然后他意识到背后传来的有规律的轻拍，来自眼前巨大的笨拙的蓝色恶魔。就像儿时的床畔，他的哥哥耐着性子哄他入眠。那么、那么多年，负载了那么多的痛苦，以为再也不能完好如初的心，尝试着一点一点地依偎上同样刚刚长好、尚且柔软的另一颗。

他们彻底地交托了彼此的心。

“Vergil……”

在最后，红色的恶魔喘息着，吐出高温的气息，以沙哑而可怕的嗓音唤着伴侣的名字。

“嗯。”先一步褪回人身，他的哥哥仍然怀抱着这滚烫的恶魔。

“都是你不好……”嘟囔着撤去恶魔形态，Dante一头扎进这怀抱中，不让对方看到自己的脸，“哥哥。”

“嗯。”Vergil应道。

“那，”Dante抬起头。极尽的距离下，看得清眸中所藏尽是狡黠，“我跑去跟Nero好了？”

“那我还是只有你。”Vergil看着他，语气不变。想了一会儿，又补充道：“Nero，他挺好。”

Dante听着，嘴角动了动，掩不去的揶揄神色。心里奚落着某位黑发诗人不知被自家小孩灌了什么迷魂汤，一手再度与Vergil十指相扣，踏上回家的路。

 

（五）

DMC事务所的大门被一脚向内踹开——这被这家人粗暴飞踹过太多次的可怜的门，已经没人记得起一开始是向内还是向外正常打开的了。Nero喘着粗气，以连续斩杀一千只恶魔的气势环顾四周——没见到自己那便宜老爹的人影——那气焰一下子更足了，强到仿佛能实质看到后颈炸起的毛。

而事务所的原主人仅仅朝他扫去轻飘飘的一眼，又落回到原本的杂志彩页上，连屁股都懒得挪一下，就如同过去一样算打过招呼了。但就这一下，Nero怂了，仿佛炸起的尾巴耷拉下去，眼睛都不知道看向哪里，满腔义愤难平的腹稿，真正面对面时也一个脏字儿都喷不出来了。

“两个老家伙死回来了。因为，那个，谁！”这是之前面对搭档Nico时的咆哮，十足的暴躁胆色，“又他妈的跟我那个老爸有了！又！我他妈今天才知道！Fuck！！！！！！”

这直冲脑门的歇斯底里驱使他一路杀到事务所门口破门而入，见识到Dante一如以往的态度和毫不掩饰的身体变化，然后哑炮了。解释，或者什么都好，至少说点什么。这太不可理喻了。飘开视线，Nero抿紧了唇。暴烈的怒火无端褪去后，留下来的竟是他羞于承认的委屈。

他很清楚自己至今为止对这个男人的感情。从杀神天降般的初见一眼、棋逢对手似的数次挑战与折服，到对于自己继承DMC分店的默许，怎能不唤起少年青涩朦胧的情愫呢。他曾无数次地幻想过，假若，假若自己跟Dante同龄，同一时代长大，是否也能成为彼此之间势均力敌的对手、乃至伴侣呢？称他是累赘，是绝对难以甘心的，因此他都做到了，证明了自己足以插手的实力。

但这事到临头，竟都是一场可笑的误会。这幻想自成立之初就绝无可能实现。Nero是Dante亲身孕育的骨肉，Nero也，永远无法摆脱作为Dante的累赘这一事实。在如今的传奇猎人最为意气风发的时代，在他还形单影只、树敌众多、居无定所的状态下，他曾经的存在就跟如今那坠得Dante懒得动弹的东西毫无分别。是他当年的累赘。

“嗨哟，傻站门口干嘛呢？第一次来？还要我请？”Dante似乎懒得耗下去了，慢腾腾地站起身来。

Nero强迫自己不去注意、却越加难以无视的小腹线条更明显了。他涨红了脸，别过头去小声啐了一句：“Fuck！”

Dante没去看Nero，也好像没注意到他的反应一样，慢悠悠从沙发边儿往前踏了两步，下一瞬毫无征兆地身形一闪——刹那间出现在Nero身后！

“什——！”毫无防备的Nero惊呼出声，同一时间后膝剧痛——在极近距离下吃了这老东西的一记爆踢！而他还未及站稳，下一秒！腰后的空荡感与性命遭受威胁的战栗感同步袭来。

“是叫，Blue Rose，对吧？”Dante漫不经心的调笑声传来，近到Nero耳后的肌肤被这气息染红，“是把好枪。在你最开始改装她的时候我就确认过了。”

“？！你……！什么时候？”这可比被有孕在身的老混蛋空手偷袭、近距离缴械并且反将一军还晴天霹雳多了。Nero听得到自己过快的心跳声，擂鼓一般。

“不行啊，Kid 。”Dante秉持一向的任意妄为，将改造过的左轮在指尖一转，转口点评起Nero本人，“我那会儿，Hmmmm，比当初第一次正式碰面的你还小了一岁。这种程度，你以为？嗯？”

他都知道。Nero想。他知道我想质问什么，知道我在介意什么。

意味深长的一连串信息煽风点火，烧糊了Nero的大脑。他短而急促地出着气，无暇顾及更多——包括身后那人靠得越来越近的躯体，轻笑着洒在自己耳边、若有若无的吐息，还有，抵住后背的隆起部位，就是在那个时候孕育了自己的……

“——？！”

仿佛被无限拉长的时间就此定格——身后人的手指袭来、勃起被抚弄的瞬间Nero差点惊叫出来。但仅剩的理智费尽全力阻止了他自己，随后彻底过载当机。

Dante毫不在意地注视着一转身就压到自己身上的Nero。后者像是饿坏了的小兽，还发着高热，可怜兮兮地在自己身上拱来拱去撒着娇。Dante就一下又一下地替他顺毛，同时帮忙把这孩子硬得发烫的玩意儿从裤裆里解放出来。

“随你喜欢。”Dante哑声说，带着近乎是纵然的鼻音。

紧接而下的是疾风骤雨般的抽插。Dante一声不吭地忍受着大腿内侧厮磨的灼痛感，心底里泛起怜惜的苦笑。真是个老考虑太多的死小孩啊。

“Nero……”他拉过面前这颗毛茸茸的脑袋，拽进怀里，另一只手顺着赤裸的脊椎捋到底，喟叹道，“My boy…”

腿间感受到染上体温的湿滑。肩头也有滴滴湿润。Dante噤声不再多说。

片刻后，他懒洋洋地撑起身，不去管Nero的情绪不稳，擅自将糊满腿间的白浊往自己身后涂去。

“喂！你——”

“嘘。”这风韵尚存的老东西将食指覆上Nero的唇，用一个眼神向孩子示意了他爸的到来。随即一个灵活的鲤鱼打挺，不等Nero产生更多惊恐尴尬的反应，飞快地倾身含住了孩子还未疲软的性器。

面对自己涂好了润滑，弓着身、坠着肚子，扭腰无声催促的宝贝弟弟，最初肇事者Vergil还能怎么样呢？要是一个弄不好，一对二打起来可就太扫兴了吧？

 

（六）

那一天，之后发生的事情都像是在做梦。至少对Nero而言如此。他至今忘不了那时，热潮般席卷而来的快感，由他暗暗恋慕已久、同时又是生他的人所给予，温柔、强势、突如其来不容拒绝——一遍又一遍冲刷过难以反应的身体，纠葛上错乱纷杂的感情，摧枯拉朽，几乎要摧毁了他。

即使被环住腰身以固定身体、承受着后方而来不断的冲撞、于情动中气喘不止，Dante也丝毫没有吐出Nero阴茎的打算。他弓身趴地，全身赤裸，夹在哥哥和孩子中间，温热的体腔同时裹入了两人尺寸可观的勃起。显怀的腹部在他同样挺起的昂扬前方跟着下坠，由Vergil惯于握刀的那只手小心护住，避免撞击下摇晃可能造成的伤害。

灼热的吐息打在Nero的耻毛上，而随着冲力挺入Dante喉咙的阴茎被吮得更深，入骨的快感与沸腾般的热度直冲上头，Nero觉得下一秒自己就面临蒸发了。从他的角度只能看到生育过自己的半魔双子交叠在一起，忽略性别和身份的话，就像寻常的父母一样……Fuck！有哪家寻常的父母做爱时还要把孩子卷入！又有谁的父母是孪生兄弟！真是受够了！何况自己还在知情与不知情的情况下都对Dante……何况他还默许了！

那一天过于荒唐。或催生、或磨灭、或搅乱的认知与情感，堆积在一起彻底理不清了。对Nero而言，想来竟一直都这样。Dante第一次在他面前露脸那天、亲口告诉他Vergil是他父亲的那天，直到以心照不宣的“母亲”的身份，对他未曾开口的那份炽热感情无言接纳的这天。真是疯了！这家人、连同他自己一起。但谁让Spada这些半魔后裔就副德行呢！谁管他！

那场混乱欢爱的最后，Dante几乎是缠在他哥哥身上讨了个吻——在当时的Nero眼中简直异常到过分的和平关系了。然后未及Nero烧成糨糊的大脑有所反应，此人又顶着红潮未褪、乳头红肿的身体，没骨头似地倚进了孩子怀里。从全程Vergil没有任何攻击性反应，纵着Dante一通胡搞，最后又气息平稳地注视着这家伙和孩子亲昵在一起看来，他们和解了，他们接纳了自己。Nero想。

那之后一段时间过去，Nero渐渐习惯了如此双亲的存在。Dante的肚子一天天大起来，但还是会在兴起之时拉上父子中的随便谁——或者干脆一起，来一场令对方都束手束脚的欢爱。他自己倒是根本无所谓的样子。单独相处的时候，Nero从Dante炫耀意味十足的话语中，得知了自己的父亲向他表白这件事，虽然详情未提。老家伙斜倚在床上嗤嗤笑着，一副赢了老哥一百倍的欠打模样，揽过孩子就是一个热乎乎的湿吻。真是持宠而娇到欠操的地步了。Nero蹭在Dante腿间的性器又硬上不少。

他们间就这样和解了。直到某一天，三人都在的场合，Nero瞟过Dante明显得不行的孕身，提议拜托自己视作义姐的Kyrie过来照顾。

“啊~这事嘛。”Dante打着哈欠随口应付，“你们别管。”

“嗯？”注意到这否定句包含的对象范围，Vergil停下定期护理武器的动作，皱眉看向他一贯不老实的弟弟与恋人。

Nero环顾他俩，生出几分警觉：“别管？什么意思？Dante……你、你又在隐瞒着什么了？你想干嘛？”

Dante伸了个懒腰，晃晃乎乎地从半躺着的沙发上站起来。察觉到空气中渐渐凝聚的紧绷感，以及自家老哥久违的不善眼神，他懒洋洋地眯起眼，朝着Nero的方向投去一个糅合了“真够麻烦“与”叫你多嘴”双重意味的眼神。

而交叠在漫不经心的慵懒之下，后者所散发出的寒意，令Nero乍然间回想起了初见时，屠杀教团、染满鲜血的Dante投向自己的那眼。不禁微微打了个寒颤。

“你——！”

刚来得及想要开口，Nero眼前一花，玻璃碎裂之声几乎同时炸响——被窗口猛然灌入的狂风迷住眼，Nero放下遮挡的手臂时，前一刻还在事务所内各自相安的半魔双子早已先后破窗而去。

屋顶上，Ivory的枪口直指不远处、立于路灯之上的Vergil，“别挡道。”

Vergil抿着唇。苍蓝的幻影剑不见踪影，手中的阎魔刀也久久不出鞘。但他压低了身势，呼吸与气势完全处于备战状态，只是对着这为自己有孕在身的老对手尚在犹豫不决。

“喂，你们——”迎着匆匆赶来的Nero，Dante抬手便是Epony黑洞洞的枪口。

“够了。”Dante朝Nero一偏头，示意他闪开，又朝着Vergil的方向开口，“这孩子也好、Nero也好，都是我自己决定要生下来的。你们不欠我什么。”

“不欠你什么？这算什么话？”他身后的Nero当场就炸了，“你把我、把我们当做什么了！”

Epony和Ivory的枪身丝毫没有移动的迹象。维持在三方对峙的平衡中央，Dante却几不可闻地叹了气，压低的声音几乎是轻柔的：“哥哥……我再没有什么、不会再求你了。”

平衡的裂痕就产生在刹那——Vergil气息一滞的瞬间Dante眼看要动，在这电光火石间Nero冲上前一把抓住Epony——若是子弹出膛，近距离足以摧毁的正是他那条失而复得的手臂。

Dante愣住了，随即冲他一挑眉，没有开枪。

“哈、哈、哈……”刹那间超越极限的爆发冲刺令Nero喘出粗气。他冒着热汗，冲Dante的挑眉比了个中指。

是了。这个老把自己的人生、自己的感情搅得一团乱的家伙，一直都这德行。至今为止，数不清多少次了！教团的恶性、阎魔刀的来历、自己与Vergil与Dante这三人间的关系，包括这次！什么都瞒着，在事到临头之前什么都不告诉自己！

“这样！有意思吗！”回过神时Nero已把内心的想法全都咆哮出来，“好啊！反正最后倒霉的都是我对吧！”

Dante神色复杂地看着他。猩红的风衣下摆在夜风中猎猎作响，轻飘飘的，仿佛下一刻就会随风远去，就跟从前那般。这就是他所迷恋的男人，他理应称为母亲的人。闯入他的生命中，如此浓墨重彩又缥缈，是他始终熊熊燃烧着的泡影之梦。

意识到情理上、处境上都逃不了啦，Dante叹了这一天当中过量的气，收枪举手投降。

“说清楚。”Vergil落在他身边，阎魔刀的刀柄力道不大地顶了Dante一下。

“昂……嗯……唔……”Dante不去看父子中的任一人，“就是……那什么，恶魔群对待生产中同族的本能呐。拖出并杀死对方产道中的幼崽，注入自己的什么的……”

“开什么玩笑！”“所以你还想溜去自己一个人对付？！”

Vergil与Nero的厉声斥责几乎同时响起。

“就是说嘛哈哈哈哈哈玩笑开大了是吧……”不出所料的反应，Dante头疼无比地开始试图顾左右而言他。

——然后被Vergil托着后背与双腿一把抱起，“来多少都不过区区杂碎。要开玩笑问过阎魔刀再说！”

Nero跟上去，低头搔搔脑袋，轻微吐了口气，在Dante脸颊上亲了一口：“谢谢，M……嗯，Dante。还有！我也得跟着！问候想来找死的家伙，当然要算上Red Queen的份！”

从前曾拼着玉石俱焚，也要保下某个孩子，这样决定的后果独自承担足矣。关于半身的事，是唯一、也是最后的底线，除此之外可以什么都不在乎。

但现在，似乎有了牵绊住自己的别的什么东西。也有了点必须习惯着，正儿八经交托自己也无所谓的人在了吧。琢磨着传递到胸口的那些个体温，Dante如是想。

 

人は过去(きのう)を/人定是  
忘れて生きるもの/忘记过去并生存的  
けれど消せない/然而无法抹去的  
绊を爱と呼ぶ/羁绊称之为爱

もしも君が行くのなら/如果你要去远方  
ついて行こう/我愿追随  
千の时代(とき)を超えてなお/越过千年时空  
远く远く/更远更远

もしも君が望むなら/只要你希望  
ついて行こう/我愿随你到天涯海角  
千の海を越えてなお/越过千里海洋  
远く远く/到更远更远

 

尾声——与世界平行的故事

（上）  
这个世界没有神，只有恶魔。是一场没有尽头的噩梦。

婴儿于诞生之际哭泣，是不愿离开温暖母胎的缘故吧？这世界形成之际，偶然形成的双生的意志不愿分离彼此，因此世界在做着噩梦，没有神，只有恶魔。病痛、绝望、苦难，都是这噩梦具现之后，给予世界的居民的反馈，无从救赎，没有尽头。

我出生的时候并没有哭，也许是不记得了，也许，是此世第一个恶魔也说不定。恶魔，是不会哭的。

我是父亲们生下来的。连同地根深处的滚火，连同血与尘土与灾厄造就的魔界，一同降临给这世间的制裁。不愿作为双生个体存在的父亲们憎恨着彼此，征服对方、杀死对方、融合对方，是他们自诞生、分离之时的唯一愿望。而世界的意志被均匀地分成两半，他们的力量从来势均力敌，这愿望是毒药、是刀刃，是永远无法终结的噩梦的根源。因此我出生了，作为愿望的载体，噩梦的具现化。

世界被无尽的噩梦包裹。但世界不需要毁灭。痛苦、憎恶、执拗，难以自拔、即使如此、也无法漠视对方的存在，无尽争斗之中，父亲们那样想的时候，我会作为钥匙，打开魔界与世界表层之间的通道。是父亲们的愿望的话，实现就好了，这便是我出生的意义啊。

但这苦痛囤积，伤口裂开，血流不止，自噩梦中孕育而出的恶魔越来越强大。终于有自称为帝的恶魔企图吞并世界。那样的时候，父亲们命令我，插手他们的战斗，杀死他们，以这力量封闭通道。

我不明白，但是照做了，是父亲们的愿望的话。但仍是不明白的。所以在刺穿父亲们身体的时候，第一次问了为什么。Dante——我的其中一位父亲——没有回答我的问题。他让我在封印通道之后离开魔界，到上面的世界去。这也是命令吗，我想问。但他已经不在了。Vergil什么都没有说，向着我的方向抬了手，不知道想做什么。但他也飞快地消失了。

魔帝被我消灭，魔界的通道不再开启。上面的世界，也并不温暖。有冰凉的水不断地冲刷下来，是魔界没有的雨，带着魔界没有的气息。我的血管里与体表全都是未凉的血，仍然感到冷，冷到失去力气，倒在地上难以动弹。

“你、你还好吗……”意识朦胧中听到女性的声音，“不……好多血！坚持一下！我立刻想办法，对，总有办法帮你……”

“Ky……”嘴中泄出意义不明的音节，我强撑着支起身体。面前是陌生面孔的人类女性，正愁眉苦脸地处于极近的距离注视着我。我不认识她。我……刚刚想说什么？

“别动！不用起来的。”见到我的动作，她伸手轻轻按压我的肩膀。那里布满了龟裂渗血的鳞片。但那只手一点都没有畏惧回避的意思。柔软的指尖轻飘飘地，落在我的脸庞上，面前眉眼皱得更甚了：“别这么难过，不要哭。”

难过？我后知后觉地理解了人类这一表情的含义。但，我？为什么？我……在哭？

天际的水是彻骨冰凉的。但我的脸上，被人类女性的指尖温柔触碰的脸上，落满了好烫的水。

“我是恶魔。”我对她说。恶魔是不会哭的。

我是恶魔。是最初的恶魔，噩梦的具现，唯一自双生子体内诞生的，世界意志的悲愿的承载体，实现父亲们的愿望是我的使命与存在意义。但在这之后，我……哭了？为什么？谁都没有回答我，谁都没告诉我为什么啊！

脸上的水太烫了。从眼睛里面溢出来，什么都看不清了。

我听到她在询问我的名字。

我张了张嘴，吐出一个自己都不熟悉的音节：“Spada”

这是，我的名字吗？不是的。我……我……

她的动作过于温柔。她拥抱了一只哭泣的恶魔。

像是地壳再也无法束缚熔岩的迸发，更多滚烫的泪水与无法出声的嘶吼一齐炸开来，连同滚滚而来的记忆排山倒海。

Kyrie！！！！

我是名为Spada的恶魔。这真名即为存在。但我，是Nero啊！两千年前，两千年后，遍布这两千年间无数次的消亡与回溯，至始至终都是真名为Spada的恶魔灵魂，一次又一次与两千年后名为Kyrie的人类灵魂的邂逅。在这结合中诞下承载世界意志的双生子，将力量归还之后消散于世间，又重新作为双子的孩子完成弑父的使命。

这轮回如同诅咒，即世界无法终结的噩梦的延续。我无法抗拒的使命是实现父亲们的愿望，而我唯一的许愿，仅是父亲们的安眠。如果这是唯一的办法，唯一的希望，恶魔也好，Spada的真名也好，我都接受！无数次一无所知地出生、无数次一无所知地弑父，在漫长的漂泊中邂逅无数次所爱的人类，再无能为力地消亡，我都情愿！

求求你！求求你！在这没有神灵、没有救赎的世界，救救他们，救救我深爱并为之存在的父亲们吧！

 

（下）  
两千年后

自red grave事件之后一年已过去。初夏的雨季绵长又烦人，潮热，任性，来势汹汹。Nero将之归结为自己近来心烦意乱的主因。但绝不仅如此，他骗不了自己。

延续去年了结的那场归根到底莫名其妙的闹剧，还有两样影响心情的后续——一件好事，一件坏事。好的是，那之后他想到了很多，终于向Kyrie求婚了。然后最近，他的未婚妻怀孕了。即将初为人父的忐忑是一方面，更糟的是导致他俩婚期不断推延的根本原因——自那对兄弟，那俩从来不知道责任怎么写的长辈去往魔界之后，至今杳无音信。要不是亲身感受过两人的战斗力和恢复能力，真怕是不是折在魔界了。不过如今Kyrie的肚子渐渐大起来，婚期已经不能再拖，婚礼已经定在了下周。因此这事造成的影响也算得到了解决。

而不同于所有熟人都对半魔兄弟发出的强烈谴责，那件坏事Nero没有透露给任何人，连同床共枕的Kyrie都不知情。Redgrave的事情之后，他原本的人生发生那么多有形与无形的改变之后，他开始做奇怪的梦。梦中的感觉非常真实，心情、想法，都真实到可怕，如同亲身经历一样。但至今为止，梦境的内容没有留存在记忆中，只是那种心悸，那仿佛镌刻在灵魂里面惊心动魄的悲哀，令他日夜难安。

就这么一个寻常的夏季傍晚，窗外下着雨。Nero摆弄好DevilBreaker的保养设置，起身要去帮忙晚饭的时候，听到Kyrie低低地自语道：“……越来越沉了。搞不好，跟Nero的父亲和叔叔一样，是对双胞胎呢。”

远处传来沉闷的雷音。Nero脚步一顿，愣在原地，又突然拔腿就跑。那瞬间他根本不清楚自己在做什么，Kyrie拔高的疑问声一下子听上去好远。房门被猛地掀开，倾盆的电光下，Nero的脸色惨白而慌乱。

他在逃。瓢泼大雨中他不知道自己在逃什么，也不知道要逃向哪里。连自己什么时候不再保持人形都不记得。背负湛蓝羽翼的恶魔在空旷的暴雨下逃亡，害怕得像个孩子。

他看到了那个还是孩子的自己。那个孤零零伫立在后院墙角，幻想、渴求着父母疼爱的自己。也看到了无人发现的一墙之隔，一瞥之后没入黑暗的红色背影。

他看到了偷偷尝试改造枪械的自己。而在自己累到熟睡之后，那红色的身影终于鬼鬼祟祟现了形，欣喜又警惕地对着Blue Rose的雏形打量好久，又意犹未尽地赶在自己醒来之前隐去了行踪。

他看到好多次，在自己幼时，在自己不会察觉到的地方隐藏起气息，悄悄注视自己的红色身影。而又是什么时候不见的呢？是自己作为教团骑士出战，提着RedQueen意气风发，被一次次的战斗磨炼得敏锐之后吧。他都看到这家伙为此苦恼的样子了。对着流水不断冲洗身上的血腥气，坐立难安地提提作用不大的衣领、理理不能存在的发型，最后还是颇为遗憾地离开了。在此之后，在那之前，都不再看到这家伙潜入Fortuna的身影。

但在之前，更之前，他看到了这家伙闻讯前来寻人，在Fortuna郊外敌阵中生产的样子。他看到了刚刚出生，被拼死保护的自己。也看到了被破碎的黑色里衣掩盖气息，隔绝在当晚的血腥之外，遗留在Fortuna孤儿院门外的自己。

也有更多的，在久远的过去，他所不认识的他自己。颠沛流离、无知暴戾、亲手弑父的一个又一个他自己，觉醒之后在漫长的时光中寻觅Kyrie、却无力保护妻儿的一个又一个他自己。一遍又一遍无法改变的轮回，一张又一张因他的所做所谓痛苦的挚爱之脸，即使如此也无能为力的他自己。

以这无能为力的世界的视角，他全都看到了。

逃不了。不能逃！

仿若终于被这大雨压垮，银发的魔人轰然跪地。但他仰起头，嘶吼起来：“恶魔！Spada！叫什么都好！来吧！杀死我、成为我！拯救我的所爱之人！”

如同太古的流光划过天际，贯通跨越两千年不变的夙愿。两千年前，两千年后，接受Spada真名的恶魔发出呐喊。起先是一点的光芒，在这伊始自创世之初的雨夜中不断膨胀、扩大，演变为笼罩世界、驱散噩梦的群星的光辉！

耀眼的纯白世界中，Nero见到了原本去往魔界的二人。

“终于……终于……Fuck！揍也揍过了，捅也捅过了，本来就，没什么好说的了！”褪去魔人的姿态，Nero半跪在地。瞬息之间历经两千年的灵魂，已经太累、太累了。

有个家伙拍了拍他的肩，同时终于得逞地揉了揉扎手的脑袋。另一人这次没有犹豫，直接扶住了他的另一边肩膀，帮他站起身来。

“你们……哈、哈……”Nero还想说什么，咽哽得吐不出字句。

Dante摆摆手：“替你先说了。这个世界已经没有恶魔了。放心吧。”

“梦没有醒，世界不会终结。但噩梦已经结束了。你该醒来了。”

“还有人在等着你呢！”Dante给Virgil补上一句。

混、混蛋啊！自说自话个什么！Fuck！！！！！！！！

这样的内心暴吼中，被泪水模糊成一片的刺眼光芒渐渐退去，现实世界中温和的晨光取而代之。

在那之后，Nero被告知昏迷了整整两个月，不但又一次延迟了婚礼，还错过了女儿的诞生日。没错，他和Kyrie的女儿。只此一个的女儿，是只圆滚滚胖乎乎的小人儿。

日子就在这兵荒马乱中仓促下去了。好像有了变化，好像也没什么特别的。Nero决定请Kyrie代笔，把半魔双子的故事写下来，流传下去。总有那么一天，能成为世人口中，更胜魔剑士Spada的传奇。

这个世界已经没有恶魔了。世界是梦的延续。但做梦的人是否真实存在过呢？读着这故事的你，又如何得知是否身在他人的梦中呢？

END


End file.
